Minecraft : The Dark Realm
Minecraft: The Dark Realm is a fan made fanfiction on this wikia that was made by TheFallenNinja. The main protagonist is Max, a miner that lives a normal life, but it changes when he finds a legendary portal, and soon finds out that Herobrine, the evil lord will destroy his world. Max finds a friend John and they realize that the Overworld is turning into a Dark Realm. Adam must stop Herobrine at all costs before it is too late. Will he succeed, or fail? Plot Chapter 1 The cave had plenty of iron to mine, Max laughs and grabs his pickaxe, he watches as the block broke. Max was a miner since he was a child, he liked collecting iron tools, he traded with villagers, he fought zombies, creepers, endermen, but he never fought the mobs in the nether and the End, the thought of both of the evil ghasts, blazes...no, the Ender Dragon was horrible, he only thought it was a legend. As Max gets out of the cave and back to his house, he hears a weird sound. "I wonder who it is?" He said, then he went back to his house, but a diamond clad zombie came, Max draws his iron sword, but the sword broke on impact, "What!?" Max exclaimed, he ran to a lava pit and shoved the zombie into it. The zombie died, and only a diamond helmet fell to the ground, the rest of it burnt with the zombie. Max picked the diamond helmet and wore it. He started to worry that more zombies would come that night. Chapter 2 Suddenly another person with enchanted diamond armor and a enchanted diamond sword came, he destroyed the zombies that came out. Max said "Who are you?" The person said "I am John, what is your name?" "Max." "Well hello, Max, can I stay at your house, my house was destroyed." "Sure, man." Max said. John gave Max 64 diamonds "Here, take this, because I want to say thanks." "Wow! Thanks! John, but you can have it." John said "Okay, your nice, dude." Max said "a mine!" They both went. They found diamonds, and Max collected it, a zombie stole Max's new diamond sword, but Max attacked it and caught the sword. Max wore his new full diamond armor and enchanted it along with his sword. Max and John saw two Endermen, they attacked the Endermen. Chapter 3 A sudden blast was heard, the ghasts coming. Herobrine teleported to the two, trying to kill them, Max shoots Herobrine with a bow, but Herobrine teleports away. "You IDIOTS, I am HEROBRINE!!! The Lord of EVIL!!" Herobrine shouts at the two. Max laughs and signals John to make a distraction. Chapter 4 John provokes a ghast and it aims it's fireball at him then John runs under Herobrine and the fireball knocked Herobrine to the ground. "You can't handle THIS?!" He laughs. Herobrine shouts in rage and spawns a creeper king called Blast. Category:Minecraft